Hold Me
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: injures himself cooking, and Ludwig is there to help him thankfully sucky summary sorry xDx


Title: Hold Me  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Ludwig/Feliciano (Ludwig/Feliciano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: K  
>Warnings: fluff, guy lovin' Human names used<br>Summary: Feliciano injures himself cooking, and Ludwig is there to help him thankfully.  
>Notes: I've only done what, 3 other Hetalia fics, so please, be gentle! xD Thanks for reading~ I know it kinda sucks xD<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun filtered the window near the desk, casting a hue of gold over the paper work that lay before the German soldier sitting at the desk, glasses perched on his nose as he read. Preparing to sign the aforementioned document he heard a crash, followed immediately by a loud wail of pain. Taking his glasses off he pinched the bridge of his nose, having an idea already what had happened. After waiting for the sound to stop he was therefore surprised when it did, rather quickly. Standing he made his way downstairs, following the smell of pasta to the kitchen bleu eyes widened. His slight Italian friend was standing at the sink, biting his lip to keep from crying, his hand under the water in the sink that was quickly becoming red with his blood from the large incision in his palm.<p>

"What happened Feliciano?" The German asked with a sigh, he was used to the younger male injuring himself quite often.

"N-nothing Ludwig." Feliciano said softly, trying to get his hand to stop bleeding. He sniffled quietly, fearing Ludwig would be angry with the mess behind him.

"Feliciano what happened?" Ludwig asked, approaching the male, more force in his voice than his previous statement held.

"It's nothing Ludwig. Just...an accident. That's all."

Moving closer to him the tall male was able to see just how the bad the incision was, it spread across his palm, and looked exceedingly deep, he could see muscle and what looked like the start of bone. The flesh around the wound was an angry red, beginning to blister.

"What did you do Feliciano?"

Sighing softly the Italian resigned himself to the fate of telling the neat-freak German what had happened.

"I was making pasta, and...the pot had a weird edge...and it cut me. But...I dropped the scalding pasta on my hand. and it got me in my cut." Looking up honey eyes stared into bleu, on the verge of tears.

"Ve~ I'm okay Ludwig, really!"

Bleu eyes glared at the young man.

"Do not lie to me Feliciano. I can see you're on the verge of tears."

"I'm fine Ludwig, I promise!" The Italian exclaimed, not sure how to get his friend to believe him,

"Let me see it Feliciano." Ludwig held out his hand, expecting the injured appendage to be placed in his palm. Feliciano sighed and held his hand out to him, wincing as he prodded the cut, looking for anything inside it.

"We need to stitch this, it's deep. It needs to be cleaned and stitched and the burn needs to be treated as well."

The smaller male nodded, a sigh escaping his lips, feeling useless once more.

"Come on, we're taking you to the doctor."

Nodding silently he followed the man, climbing into the vehicle before him he was oddly quiet as they made the journey to the hospital.

After he was treated, 13 stitches in his palm and a burn salve applied to his palm and given to him as well, they started out the door. Yelping he stumbled, bracing himself for the fall he squeaked in surprise when it never came, instead he felt warm arms wrap around his middle, catching him. Opening one eye he blushed, smiling up at the blonde.

"Ve~ thank you Ludwig!"

The blonde gave an awkward smile, before helping him stand.

"Are you okay Feliciano?"

The small Italian nodded, before wincing when he put pressure on his ankle, it suddenly hurt and he suppressed a groan. He felt so weak in front of the German. He was surprised when suddenly his feet were no longer on the ground and he was being held tightly in the taller male's arms.

"G-Ludwig?"

"You shouldn't be walking on that if it hurts so much." Was the simple reply.

With a bright blush Feliciano wrapped his arms around the German's neck, smiling and nuzzling into his shoulder.

Ludwig smiled, knowing the smaller male couldn't see it, and tightened his hold on the form in his arms.

"Ve Ludwig..."

"Yes Feliciano?"

"When we get home...can you hold me again?"

Bleu eyes widened, but he smiled.

"Of course Feliciano."

Feliciano hugged him tighter, happy to be accepted in that moment.


End file.
